The best years ever(canceled given to pepsicle)
by hawk2274
Summary: I am terrible at summaries so just read to find out(note first fanfic ever)
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day for 13 year old gumball watterson, he had just woken up from his alarm clock blaring in his ears. "Uhhhhhh" he moaned as he hit it and got up stretching and yawning he looked at his clock seeing it went off an hour early, "hmm that's weird" he thought "oh well i'm already up might as well get ready". After eating a bowl of daisy flakes he then went upstairs and started brushing his teeth when his mom walked into the bathroom

"oh hi sweetie" she said with a smile "you're up early"

"oh hi mom" Gumball said spitting into the sink "yeah my alarm clock went off early i think it's broken"

"oh ok well i'll take a look at it" she said patting Gumball on the head as he walked out of the bathroom and threw on his usual attire it was only 5:30 so he had a half hour till he had to leave.

"hmm i guess i'll watch some T.V." he thought to himself as he sat down and turned on the television

~two hours later~

"uhh miss simian is so boring" Gumball thought as he watched his teacher teach whatever subject he was in. Just then the door opened and Gumball's heart fluttered a little as his long time crush Carrie Booregard walked in he got real nervous when she sat down next to him, Carrie's attire consisted of a black skillet shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans, apparently Carrie was going through something called ghost puberty and could do things like have a physical body, eat, and a few other things.

"hey Gumball" Carrie said surprising him.

"Oh h-hi Carrie" he said looking flustered.

"what's wrong"she asked.

"Nothing just thinking" he said calming down.

"ALRIGHT CLASS SETTLE DOWN" miss simian yelled "TODAY WE HAVE A NEW STUDENT" just as she said that a black cat walked in and started looking around he was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a black shirt with the words "Five finger death punch on it" "CLASS THIS IS JACOB MENAGER HE WILL BE STARTING SCHOOL TODAY SO I EXPECT YOU ALL TO BE ON YOUR BEST BEHAVIOR" she yelled as she pointed to an empty seat on the other side of Gumball and the new kid walked over in silence and sat next to him and started reading a book.

"Hmm a new kid i bet Darwin will feel bad when i tell him today after i get back he gets a cold and i get a new person to talk to" Gumball thought as he sat back and tried not to get in trouble started fantasizing about Carrie.

 **A/N: Hey guys this is my first story and I hope you like it and I am always open to constructive criticism anyway see you guys next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

Gumball had just gotten his lunch and sat down when he noticed that the new kid, Jacob, was talking to Allyson a cat with white fur who was also Gumballs friend. Gumball then noticed that Tobias walk over to them and shove the Jacob to the ground making him land face first in his food "Move outta the way you foolish peasant I will win this fair lady's heart" he said taking Allyson's hand "Oh fair lady would you bestow your blessing on me"

"Oh why yes" she said as she smacked him directly across the face.

"OW" Tobias yelled rubbing his face "what was that for"

"THAT was for my cousin" she said helping Jacob up.

"Wait he wasn't trying to umm ask you out" Tobias asked blushing from head to toe.

"Nope i'm her cousin" Jacob said grinning at Tobias "who's the foolish one now" he said as Tobias ran from the lunch room

"Here ya go kid" Rocky said handing him a towel and a new tray of food

"Thank you" he said as him and Allyson went and sat down at a table and started eating and talking.

"Wow so the new kid is Allyson's cousin that's pretty cool" Gumball thought as he got up and decided to walk over to their table "Hey Allyson" Gumball said as he sat down

"Oh hi Gumball" Allyson said waving, Jacob just sort of waved a bit at Gumball and went back to eating. "This is my cousin Jacob he's from Ohio" Allyson said pointing at him "He lives with Grandma and she decided to move here to get away from the stuff in his hometown" Allyson said as Jacob just kinda sat occasionally taking a bite.

"Well what happened to his parents" Gumball asked.

"Their dead" Jacob said as he got up and dumped his tray walking out of the lunchroom

"Aww man I gotta catch up with him, later Gumball" Allyson said running out of the lunchroom after Jacob.

"Wow his parents are dead" Gumball thought as Carrie sat down next to him snapping him out of his thought

"Hey Gumball" Carrie said sitting down "What's wrong"

"Nothing just found out something about the new kid" Gumball said looking at Carrie and started explaining.

"Wow that's sad" Carrie said as the bell rang.

"Well time for science" Gumball thought as he put away his tray and walked out the door.

A/N: Well we just learned something shocking about the new kid, Allyson belongs to my friend and Jacob belongs to me they are both based on their creators except my parents aren't dead that's just for the story, and we aren't really cousins just our characters anyway see you guys next time also you should know i don't have a regular update time because of school


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys and gals sorry i haven't updated in awhile but school tests and all that crud have kept me busy but i promise ill try to work on this whenever I can any-who see you guys at the end of the story.

The rest of the day had been pretty uneventful, the only thing that stuck out to Gumball was that the school's guidance counselor was now their new science teacher. After school when Gumball was about to head inside he heard talking but couldn't understand what was being said so he opened the door and saw his mom hugging someone. After the stopped hugging Gumball was shocked to see who it was. After his mom let go of the person they turned around "Hey Gumball" they said waving

"L-Lexy" Gumball stuttered in disbelief. Lexy Watterson was Gumballs twin sister she is a cat with pink fur and looks alot like Nicole. She is wearing a black shirt and a blue skirt. Lexy had been living with Nicole's sister since funds had been tight for a while but Nicole had been finally able to get a better income and Lexy was coming back to live with them. Gumball ran to her and pulled his sister into a bear hug

"It's good to see you bro" lexy said returning the hug "we'll catch up later bro me and mom are going to go sign me up at the school so i can start going." Lexy said as her and Nicole walked out the door.

"Ok later Lexy" Gumball said walking upstairs and into his room to see Darwin asleep in his fishbowl.

"Hey bro" Darwin said sleepily

"Hey Darwin how are you feeling bro" Gumball asked sitting down on his bed.

"A little better, this stupid flu stinks" Darwin said frowning "so what did I miss in school?" Gumball then filled him in on what happened.

"...and that's about all that happened today" Gumball said after he finished telling Darwin about the day.

"I can't wait to meet the new student" Darwin said.

"Well why don't you get some sleep buddy" Gumballs said getting up and walking out of the room. After he left he went downstairs and pulled out his phone and started texting Carrie.

A/N: Hey guys hope you liked the chapter and a special thanks to Lexboss for letting me use her O/C Lexy. Sorry if this chapter sucks but i wanted to give you guys something anyway see you guys later, bye guys.


	4. AN

A/N: hey guys sorry for not writing in a while but i have been very busy with school stuff and haven't had much time to write. so here's the deal even though it has been technically i am putting the story on hold. I may even be seeing if my friend ethanr66 wants to continue it, at least until i can become a better writer. I have decided to start writing stories more in my free time until i become a better writer. I may write more in the near future or maybe in a few year but i do want to continue writing. a big thanks to all the authors whose stories have inspired me and a thanks to anyone who reads my stories and i hope to see you all again. Also if you want it for any strange reason P.M. me if you want to continue my story.

Story continuing parameters: P.M. me if you want the story i will then have you email me the next chapter you would use to continue the story and chose who i would like to continue it.

Update: Ethanr66 has said he would not like to continue the story so it is open for grabs P.M. m if you would like the story

Update: I have given my story to pepsicle i dont know when he will post but i hope you all liked my first attempt at a story.


End file.
